Smart people suck
by LoveTherapy
Summary: Sakura needs help in math. Who helps? Class skipping, but smart as no one knows what, rich, egoistical, fan girl magnetizing Uchiha Sasuke. The teacher forces them to live together for the two week Christmas break. But what's this? "I'm falling for my tutor" "Dammit, she looks more beautiful day by day, and she's sleeping just in the other room" M just to be safe (Second chapter).


A/N:Ok, so I got grounded and my fantastical phone was takin because I called my brother a SISSY, SERIOUSLY HAPPENED TWENTY MINUTES AGO! So I'm fucking pissed, and now I shall write a very badly written, rushed story to TRY and defuse my overwhelming anger. And now I am at my boyfriends house who lives across the street from me, who is now watching me vent my anger, while he rolls his eyes saying fanfic is stupid...and I just pinched him and called him a basterd, tch so said bastard just told me that bastard is spelled with an 'a' and not an 'e'...and I just asked why he questioned me...and because I am his lovuuuurrr~, he questioned me no further...Oh yeah also, I can't use my computor, it crashed, I'm using my tablet, that's also why I haven't been updating, this stupid thing doesn't want to use auto correct and I'm pissed, so please excuse all my awful spelling...and my brain cell killing grammar.

And now because I am cheered up because of my SUPER AMAZING FREAK FANTASTICAL BASTERDLY BOYFRIEND, I shall write an awesome sasusaku two-shot...while my boy over here behind me pouts because I'm ignoring him...devious little thing I am. Btw, the part in class with numbers, I just looked at my brothers homework so...yeah.

Disclaimer: -sniff, sniff- I...I wish I did -WAHHHHHH- *crying noises*

0000000+000000000=000000000

''MISS HARUNO!"

The one in question quickly snatched her head off the desk, drool dribbling down her chin, which she hurriedly wiped away. Gazing tiredly at the teacher, she opened her pink lips to speak.

''The hell do you want?" she hissed.

The man teaching narrowed his eyes.

''Well, Miss Haruno, would you like to answer the problem?''

Her eyes skimmed the board. F(x)=7.8x-(2.5x/3) x=1.3

Sakuras brain searched for an answer but blanks just showed up.

''No thank you'' she replied and dropped her head on the desk once more.

The teachers right eye twitched.

''Haruno, see me after class''

Pink hair a mess she raised her head again and glared at the teacher.

He ignored her, looking towards Shikamaru.

''Yes, Shikamaru, the answer please?"

The boy sighed lazily before answering.

''Nine point zero four"

''Thank you Shikamaru'' the teacher replied.

Sakura sighed. 'Smart ass'

She received a balled up paper at the back of her head. The girl twitched, then sighed knowing who threw it at her. Opening the paper it read:

'Forehead, wats up w/ u, wat is this like 9th, no 8th grade math?'

Sakura picked up her pencil, tapping the eraser on her lower lip before writing.

'Nothing Ino, just tired that's all'

Before she sent it back another paper was sent on her desk. Neatly folded this time.

She opened it.

'Saki, something wrong, you've been out of it all day

Consider this from me AND Hinata'

Sakura looked two seats in front of her seeing Hinata and Kiba sitting right beside eachother. She grabbed her pencil up again.

Another piece of paper landed on her desk, crumbled just like the first one. Curious on who else wrote to her, she opened it.

'Earth to Sakura-chan unless your an alien but your not ofcourse well that pink hair of yours does add suspision but I know you not but then again i've never seen someone with such GREEN eyes before and that unhuman strengh of yours so maybe you are an alien or to you WE'RE the aliens...Are we...are YOU an alien Sakura-chan?

...Naruto

Sakura held her hand to her mouth trying to stiffel her laughter. Leave it to Naruto to try to write one thing and wander off to a whole new topic.

She erased what she wrote on Inos note, writing the same response and sending them all back to their original owner.

'Meh...just bored

Sakura'

Not long before two balled up pieces of paper and one neatly folded one landed on her desk once again.

'Same forehead'

'We are too, don't worry'

'Me to alien Sakura-chan we could get ramen after class well unless you eat ramen like out of your finger or something I don't want to explain why-'

Sakura didn't bother reading the rest of Narutos.

Smiling and shaking her head, she figured something else out to entertain her.

Sakura placed her chin on her hand and looked out the window.

Her eyes glancing at the sakura tree that was now in full bloom and captured her attention various times. Her eyes narrowed at the boy sitting underneath. She placed and uninterested look on her face and studied him.

Black hair, a black shirt with regular baggy blue jeans. A silver chain, which held the pendent of somthing resembling a pokeball. His hair that defied gravity looked somewhat like a chickens behind. Mysterious eyes that were endless shades of black.

Sakura sighed. 'Whats his deal?' She sighed heavier this time. 'Just sitting there and brooding like that'

She then smiled. Facing the board, Sakura devised a plan on how to sneak by the teacher at the end of class.

0000000+000000000=000000000

''Miss Haruno, going somewhere''

Ok, so maybe tiptoing silently didn't work out. She tried didn't she?

The pinkette rolled her eyes.

''Yes sensei?" she asked politely.

When he didn't answer she got fustrated, but containd her anger and asked again nicely.

''Sensei, you needed to speak with me?"

Her eyes narrowed when she was ignored again. Pen scribbling on paper was the only sound you could hear. Sakura gripped the strap of her bookbag tightly, gritting her teeth, and shutting her eyes tightly.

''Tutor'' she heard.

Eyes opening, grip loosening, her teeth no longer rubbing against eachother, she turned to the teacher.

''Excuse me?" she said trying not to snap something in half.''By all means, I certaintly do not need a tutor''

''Sasuke Uchiha, will be your tutor''

''Sa-are you kidding me, a rich peoples name means small brain'' she huffed, putting her index finger and thumb a milemeter apart. Slamming her hands down on the desk, she continued. ''Or am I the only one with working brain cells in this room?"

''MISS HARUNO, I will not tolerate such nonsense!" the teacher snapped.

The teen again rolled her eyes, turning towards the door and walking out, ignoring rhe calls of her teacher. She opened the door only to be stopped by a rock hard chest. Her face still attatched to the object, she growled, about to tell off whoever the hell got in her way.

She looked up, meeting cold, dark eyes glaring down at her.

Well, maybe she's exagerating.

She shrunk, not because she was scared. Ofcourse not. But other reasons...not that she'll tell. (Not that she has any)

0000000+000000000=000000000

Sasuke looked down. His eyes focused on something pink.

''Tiny'' he murmured. He didn't intend for her to hear, but apparently she did.

The girl looked up at him.

Green eyes furious. He remained stoic, but the intense glare made him look away.

He saw her look at the teacher, her mouth opened and began the longest rant he has ever heard.

''Sensei'' she started. ''Why am I stuck with an asshole, no let me rephrase, why am I stuck with an asshole for two weeks, when Christmas is just around the corner, besides, you can't really force us together for two weeks, we'll lose our sanity working together, and on top of that you want him to teach me, seriously teach me things, let me tell you what, my brain automaticaly shuts off when holiday vacations starts, and tell me again sensei, when it starts, to-mor-ow, hopefully me saying it slowly reminds you when it officially starts''

Kakashi looked towards Sasuke lazily.

''I'll pay you'' he said.

''WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M AM, A FUCKING TOY?!"

Kakashi sighed. ''I'll also give you straight A's for the quarter''

''Kakashi...I'll kill you''

''Straight A's for the semester''

Sasuke smirked before sweeping Sakura off her feet and holding her bridal style.

''I demand you put me down you rapist!"

Sasuke continued walking.

She saw out of breath, she's too tired, so be it if she's going to live with hI'm for two weeks, its his hell, not hers.

0000000+000000000=000000000

Day 1

Sakura sat at the table, emrald eyes staring hard at the coffee mug placed infront of her.

She glared at the offending red object, away it were going to bite.

The pinkette heard a sigh. Forcing her head up, she looked at the man standing at the kitchen tower.

Sasuke stood a few feet away, sighing again, he spoke.

''I didn't poison it''

''Oh that definintly makes me feel a whooooole lot better'' Sakura spoke, sarcasm clearly written in her voice.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Are we going to get anything done today?"

Sakura scoffed and stood from her seat. She walked away into another room.

The boy left at the table sipped his cup slowly.

"Guess not."

0000000+000000000=000000000

Day 2

Again, Sasuke sat at the table, drinking tea this time. He looked around, wondering where hi tutoree was.

The moment the door slamed open, Sasuke sighed heavily. No one walked in the first few seconds, but the raven haired boy knew something dramatic was about to happen.

…And he was definintly right.

A large luggage bag flew in the door. It was red with tie dye black. Sasukes eye twitched.

Soon after, Sakura ran in her self, carrying another luggage. This time it was purple. Sasukes eyebrows went up. Sakura saw this and scoffed.

"What…didn't expect me to have a purple bag?"

Sasuke nodded silently. The pinkette scoffed again.

"Stereotypical basterd."

0000000+000000000=000000000

Ok so that was really short, I cant even tell how many words it was. Ok so that was a major suck. Mkay so, thank you to 'How to be a heart breaker' Night core version…Ok so for those who are new reading some of my stuff, sometimes I listen to song to help my brain think for me… and also if people want you can give me ideas and stuff for next chapter, my b-day is in two weeks, hopefully I get a new computer! Till next time… -LoveTherapy


End file.
